


First Memories

by bashfulglowfly



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Gen, Memories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 03:08:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10732887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bashfulglowfly/pseuds/bashfulglowfly
Summary: The first memories of the Senshi of this Galaxy are recalled.





	First Memories

**Pluto’s** first memory was of darkness and a voice.  The voice had no emotion.  But it called her “Daughter.”  It spoke to her of Time and Space and of Duty.  She loved her planet even though she couldn’t be there for it.

**Endymion’s** first memory was of silver.  Kunzite’s hair, soft and warm, as it floated across Endymion’s face as he was carried on Kunzite’s back.  But far too soon, Endymion learned that silver can turn cold and unfeeling.  He loved his planet.  But he hated what had been taken away from him.

**Uranus’** first memory was loneliness.  Staring from a window at people walking by.  Not seeing her.  Not looking at her.  She hated her planet and how its people treated her.  But she found something new to orbit.

**Neptune’s** first memory was of music.  The sound of water dancing across rocks.  Birdsong.  People singing.  She loved her planet and returned to it as often as she could…bringing a new world with her.

**Mars’** first memory was smoke.  Thick and choking.  Rough hands grabbing her.  Her grandfather shouting then coughing then grieving.  And her crying for a mommy and daddy who never came again.  She hated her planet and vowed that she will never permit herself to cry again.

**Jupiter’s** first memory was of blood.  Pools of blood flowing across the ground.  The stench of it cloying and foul.  Her father, laughing and covered in blood, swinging her up to the sky.  She hated her planet and never returned to it again after learning her father used her being the new Sailor Jupiter as an excuse to rebel against and murder the previous Royal Family.

**Mercury’s** first memory was that of books, questions and tests.  Being scolded if she stared out a window.  Being afraid of failing to be smart enough.  She grew to hate her planet but she found a new one that she loved.

**Venus’** first memory was that of applause.  People staring up at her.  Cheering.  Waving a tiny pudgy hand at the crowd.  She loved her planet and didn’t want to leave it.  But, eventually she did and found out that she could have more than one planet and was able to teach others to love and share it.

**Saturn’s** first memory was of a woman.  Silver haired and stern.  A white dress with a bow across her breast.  The woman held a round object in her hand and spoke one word “sleep.”  She never knew her planet.  She knew nothing at all.  But, eventually, she learned and she loved.

**Serenity’s** first memory was of four faces staring down at her.  One smiling.  Three were not.  But she knew she loved those faces.  And that they would love her back.  And her love was so immense that any planet that came to her knowledge…she loved it more fiercely than its own inhabitants.


End file.
